Finding You, Losing Myself
by twerri02
Summary: Hayley wasn't ready to be a mother. As a result, she abandons the child before finally running away. The Mikaelson family continues to search for what they have lost, unknown to the fact that the child has already been found by young eighteen year old, Isabella Swan.
1. Escape

**CHAPTER 1 - ESCAPE**

**Bastille – Sleepsong**

**_Don't talk to strangers.  
Oh, in the strangest dreams, walking by your side  
It is the hole you impose upon your life  
When you're out, loneliness, it crawls up in the ground  
It's what you feel, but can't articulate out loud._**

_**Oh you go to sleep on your own and you wake each day with your thoughts**_  
_**And it scares you being alone**_  
_**It's a last resort**_

**HPOV**

I told them that I had an appointment.

Then Elijah caught me out so I rephrased it as going to buy some Delsym for the baby's cough. When he offered to go for me, we were interrupted with someone crashing through the walls. It wasn't such a strange occurrence but it didn't make it any less scary.

While Elijah ordered for more plaster, I snuck out with the baby and then strapped it into the car. Soon I had the key in the ignition and the engine was rumbling but before I could back away from the driveway, a familiar face caught my eye.

Counterfeiting a smile, I offered a half-assed wave to him which he took a second to return. I watched and waited until Marcel strolled up into the house before stepping onto the pedal and racing the hell out of there.

It, was still crying but after three years, it was all a blurred static tone.

Now, I simply ignored the sound as I continued to race down the one street that led to the interstate. Keeping the constant and comfortable speed of 75 but losing the calm heartbeat, I found myself on the highway within the seconds.

"We made it" I sighed and glanced back, only to find tears still streaming down the flushed cheeks.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to be will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

With a clenched jaw and my hands turning up sound of the unknown rock music, I turned back to look at the road as I continued to drive us further and further away as possible.

I just needed to get away from Klaus and his damn kingdom.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Once I picked up the bottle, I jostled the baby while pulling it close. I had just changed the nappies but it was still crying. Tirelessly and diligently, I swung the baby from side to side, trying to mutter words of appeasement but it just…wouldn't stop.**

**"Do you want to hold…?" I asked, trailing off helplessly, glancing up to the father, who was now standing up from his seat.**

**He darted towards the kitchen with a curt but nervous glance. "I have a few things to take care of" he replied swiftly and made a quick beeline away from me. It wasn't the first time and it sure wasn't going to be the last. "Anyway, you are the mother" he pointed out and I dropped the bottle, using one hand to place on his chest and stop him.**

**"Hey buddy it takes two to tango" I quipped with an arched brow.**

**He paused and glanced down to the hand I still had on him. After mirroring the hitched brow, I dropped my hand, allowing it to fall by my side. "Actually three" he replied with a sparked gleam. "Did you forget the bottle of tequila?" he smirked.**

**"I'll take him" Elijah intercepted, knowing that from my rage, I would have probably dropped the kid and sucker punch his brother. I allowed him to accept the child all too willingly with a brief thankful glance. Before I could cuss at his little bro, I paused when hearing the child squirm but with some peace. The sobs were appeased as Elijah gently swung him from side to side.**

**How did he do that?**

**Why couldn't I?**

**I never got an answer as we were interrupted with the arrival of one of the lap dogs A.K.A, his minions.**

**"What did you find?" Klaus made himself known again, ignoring my glare as he addressed our visitor.**

**The unknown guy shrugged with indifference but it was easy to catch that he was afraid of his master. "Nothing" he shook his head.**

**"What do you mean nothing?" Klaus angrily demanded and I almost barked a laugh at how the coward flinched at the sight of Klaus curling his hands into fists.**

**"What I-I uh…said" he stammered lamely and tried to be discreet when taking a step back. "The camp was empty. Like they knew we were coming" he explained with an innocent smile, hoping to play good boy and get to keep his life for a few more hours.**

**Basically, Mr. Control Freak was still hunting werewolves for his hybrid collection. After finding out that Tyler was still out there somewhere, 'unsiring' them, he only grew busier, angrier and more annoying, which I hadn't thought was possible.**

**"Where's the other one?" he snapped and slammed his clenched fists onto the desk before him.**

**"I don't know"**

**He whirled around and faced him with angered eyes. "You don't know…?" he drawled out, mimicking his tone. "Excuses" he hissed and before the messenger could find relief, Klaus' uncontrollable rage was enflamed. "I have had enough of your excuses" he growled and I closed my eyes but wasn't able to block out the sickening crack.**

**When I opened my eyes again, I watched as he stepped over the limp body and pushed past me. "Can't you stop the child from its incessant crying?" he barked with annoyed grumble. "It's driving me insane" he muttered aggravatingly and left.**

**Elijah simply sighed and handed the baby back to me so he could walk over and clean up his brother's mess.**

**-FLASHBACK END-**

It wasn't the first time Klaus had killed someone with the kid present and I knew fully well that it wouldn't have been the last.

What kind of father was he?

Better yet, what kind of mother was I?

I couldn't get my own child to shut the hell up! I allowed him to stay with that crazed lunatic for over three months! I allowed them to talk me into bringing a child into this world – into their world.

Urgh…this was all so messed up!

I growled and my fists clenched around the steering wheel. My rage still trembling through me as I fought for control but I could feel myself slipping. It didn't help that the music had turned into something mellow, allowing the baby's crying to break through again.

It was when I caught sight of the large sign for the gas station that I slowed the car down, swerving to park there.

Quickly and hurriedly, I slammed the door behind me and enjoyed the release of anger. Just the brief moment of allowing it to overpower my actions gave me some peace and I found it in myself to reach into the back seat and take it out. "Shhh…" I murmured desperately and tried to search for the dummy. Only, something happened and the cries loudened. "I don't know what you want!" I growled and popped my head out of the car.

The sun now beating down on us as I tried and failed to quiet it down.

As I swayed from side to side, I paused when I caught sight of the young girl twirling her keys around her finger. She was on the phone with someone but the heated conversation seemed to be coming to a close.

All through the study, the baby shifted, causing me to drop his teddy bear so I crouched down. "Shit" I growled. One hand trying to expertly balance her as I fumbled for the keys. Having the baby this close only blared the crying in my ears.

"Here, I'll get it" the girl's voice approached us and I caught how her hand grabbed the keys as we both straightened up and she handed them to me. My fingers tightened around the metal keys and I could feel the jagged edge cut onto my palm.

When I turned to thank her, I paused when I watched as she began to stroke the kid's face. "Oh he's so adorable" she cooed and caressed the flushed cheek and of course it wasn't crying anymore. "Oh there baby" she hushed and I grew more bewildered as the cries fully downed down.

"How did you do that?" I exclaimed and I could feel my stomach clench with the hatred that I felt her, for this troublesome child and predominantly for myself.

She simply shrugged and focused solely onto the child. "You're a real cutie" she murmured and nuzzled his nose. "How old is he?" she inquired glancing up to me.

"He is..." I paused and tried to think back. My thoughts were clouded with the sleepless nights and the tired days as I tried to think back to when my life was somewhat normal. It felt like years but it hadn't. "6 months?" I frowned, staring up at the sky as I continued to think.

The girl laughed and pleasantly ran her fingers through her long mahogany locks. "Is that a question?" she teased but I found no humour in her joke.

"Are you trying to say something?" I snapped and she stepped back, alarmed with the edged tone.

She only grew more defensive and raised her palms. "It was a joke" she gulped nervously and tried to appease me with a smile.

It didn't work as the kid began to stretch out its hands towards her. Low whimpers left it as it pouted and I knew it was only a second before the crying began again. I looked between them and the more I watched them, the harder it became to understand why and how I couldn't do what she could. Why couldn't I feel the admiration she felt? Or the clear adoration?

"Can you hold him for a second?" I murmured numbly.

She nodded with great hesitance. "Uh…erm…sure" she accepted the child timidly but as soon as it was in her hands, her warmth returned and she continued to make faces and talk in a by voice. She then shifted the position and cradled it's closer, brushing her thumb over the tears to wipe them away. "There there peanut…" she purred and I sneered at the nickname.

"Let me just get his car seat" I gulped and forced a smile. She simply nodded absentmindedly, making this easier than it needed to be as I made my way to the car.

Reaching to the back, I numbly took out the car seat and placed the baby bag on top. All of this, I left outside the car as I rushed to the front seat and stepped on the pedal, driving away and never looking back.

This wasn't my life.

**A/N: Okay…what did you think?**

**Song on radio was Linkin Park's In The End. **


	2. Crossroads

**CHAPTER 2 – CROSSROADS **

**Coldplay - God Put A Smile Upon Your Face**

**Where do we go nobody knows?  
I've gotta say I'm on my way down  
God give me style and give me grace  
God put a smile upon my face  
Where do we go to draw the line?  
I've gotta say I wasted all your time,  
Where do I go to fall from grace?  
God put a smile upon your face, yeah**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

I didn't think I was capable of doing this…of feeling like this

Here I was with a child - my child, cradled safely in my arms as I tried to lull him to sleep with the lullaby that my grandmother used to sing to me.

If you would have told me that this would be what I'd be doing four months ago, I would have laughed in your face. I was eighteen, I had just graduated, my college acceptance letters were collecting dust in the attic of the house that I shared with my father but somehow my life just spun out of control as the winded path led me to being a mother.

A mother…to a spectacular child.

For a month, we had searched and when we couldn't find anything or any ties to the mother, I told Charlie that I couldn't allow him to be dumped again, even if it was some foster home. That was why I was now legally the child's adopted mother.

Of course, we had searched - we being me and my father. Charlie had put out a search for a missing person. I had tried to describe the woman but ended up cursing myself for not being sure over many of the details.

All I could remember that day was my disbelief.

How could someone leave their child?

With a stranger no less?

I could be a drug dealer...well, for all she knew.

It even worsened to think if things had gone differently. What if I hadn't had that internship interview at the Publishing House in Austin? What if I hadn't decided to stop for snacks and a few minutes to stretch my legs at that gas station?

Would she have simply left him with the first person that came in sight? Or worse, just leave the baby on the side of the road?

Of course, I was thankful for what this had brought me but I could not wish the fate he suffered on any child. Though, I still could not deny that my life had been blessed by the light that he had brought.

I didn't know when it was decided that I loved him.

Maybe it was the first smile he gave me; or maybe it was the first time he wrapped his hand around my finger; or maybe when he first crawled over to me; or when he babbled out 'mama' and it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

I couldn't be sure but I knew that I couldn't let him go. I knew now that I would do anything for him because he already had be wrapped around his finger. It made me wonder how his own mother couldn't have seen how special he was.

Then again, I couldn't be certain she was the mother. He didn't have her brown wavy locks but his was short ash brown wisps. He also didn't have her light olive skin as his was a soft pearl complexion. Unlike her hazel green eyes, his were innocently wide and a startlingly beautiful bright blue.

For all I knew, he could be more like his father.

It was all very surreal and I waited for my sanity to be ripped away. Only, considering the life I had led, having a baby was the most normal thing I had experienced. Now, I was continuing with this normalcy as I would be moving – well, we would be. Living with Charlie was great but living with him and Sue and Leah and Seth was a different story.

No, today was time to move on and rectify one of the things that held me back.

We would be moving to Missouri - Kansas City to be exact.

Gran had just passed away, two weeks ago and for some reason, she left everything to me. She had always been against Renee from the start which was why for years, our relationship had been strained. All I remember was taffy sweets and her peppermint and tobacco scent.

It made me feel slightly better for not crying at the funeral, though I still felt the loss. I was mournful for the fact that I didn't get a chance to know her better because I truly wished I knew her.

Then out of the blue, I find out that she had left her house in my name. A big enough house in the suburbs that was close to an amazing high school and a nursery that was only five minutes away. A house that was ten minutes away from my Grandmother's bookshop which she had also left to me.

We would be starting over again.

"Here we are baby" I murmured, gently smoothing down his back as we toured the house, room from room but stopped in my favourite room. The guest bedroom (soon-to-be nursery) which had a large bookshelf with a rocking chair beside it. It was situated next to the large windows that allowed the bright beams of sunlight to stream through as I sat down and rocked us both.

He looked up at me with the big doe-like eyes withholding a silent question. His pink lips stretched into a small smile almost like he was assuring me. "We'll be okay" I promised and tapped his nose, causing him to squirm in delight.

I kissed his forehead sweetly and left my lips to linger as I inhaled his sweet scent. I then pulled him close to my chest again. I breathed in and began to rock us again. "We'll be okay"

**-XxxxxxX-**

A growl broke through before the table collided with the far wall in a loud crash. The sound of the resounding clutter wasn't quite enough to appease me which is why my hands were now digging into the desk, considering if it would end up with the same fate.

"You need to calm down" Elijah uttered when stepping into the room.

"Is that what I need to do?" I whirled around to my omniscient brother who calmly leaned against the doorway and regarded me with a pensive stare. "I am sick and tired of your leads…" I stalked over to him and jabbed at his chest. "I shall listen to you, no more" I shook my head vehemently. "No more Elijah!" I growled and spun away from him, kicking a chair in my warpath.

He took a few steps towards me, stopping only a foot away from me. "I understand this is difficult…" he began and I rolled my eyes at his methods.

"You understand?" I scoffed and slammed my angered fists onto the desk. The age became too much to contain and everything I had bottled in for the past three months began to tumble from my lips. "I know what you're doing" I hissed.

"And what am I doing?"

Whirling back around, I pointed an accusatory finger. "You don't care about my child" I spat and he clenched his jaw, flared his nostrils as I silently and patiently waited for me to finish. "You are just chasing that – th-that dog - Hayley" I snapped as the name spiked a bitter taste in my tongue. "I saw the way you looked at her" I noted and tauntingly approached him. He remained composed and impassive which only infuriated me further. "No matter…" I waved my hand and walked back to my desk, only so I could slump into the chair. "It matters no more" I muttered to myself while keeping my head bowed.

"What does that mean?" he inquired.

I lifted my head lazily and cast my darkened eyes onto him. Placing my hands onto the desk before me, I locked onto him as I tersely replied. "It means that I'm done" I concluded, hoping that the words would be as defined as I wanted them to be.

Understanding what I meant, his demeanour changed as concern was piqued. "You are seeing this the wrong way brother" he fretted and began to walk towards me.

"What other way is there?" I quipped and was met with his silence. Suddenly his intellect was challenged and for once, he had no answer to offer. "This is a blessing in disguise" I answered for him, filling in the tension that thickened the air. "I was never a father" I added curtly and ignored how the sharp words cut through me. "It wasn't what I wanted"

"You're giving up" he surmised with a knowing look but I simply shrugged. "Right now, you feel guilty for losing your own child and it's eating you up inside" he reasoned and I chuckled, rolling my eyes as he continued. "You know that you failed him and it is killing you" he began his analysis, criticising others when he held his own flaws. No one asked him for his opinions or his psychoanalysis but he thought himself fit for berating others.

"How well you know me brother?" I smirked sourly and reached for my whiskey. "The child is gone now so there really is no reason for you to stay" I continued and grabbed a glass, ready to fill my glass but stopping at the sound of his venomous voice.

"Go on brother, pour yourself another"

**A/N: Will Klaus really give up? Klaus' end and Bella's beginning? What do you make of Bella's motherly side?**

**Thank you all so much for the overwhelmingly amazing reviews. I still can't believe just how much you have taken to this storyline. Thank you for giving it a chance and HAPPY HOLIDAYS. :)**


	3. Search

**SEARCH**

**Beyonce – Blue**

**_Each day I feel so blessed to be looking at you  
Cause when you open your eyes, I feel alive  
My heart beats so damn quick when you say my name  
When I'm holding you tight, I'm so alive  
Now let's live it up_**

**A/N: I couldn't not update for you guys. You have gone above and beyond with your reviews and I am so grateful. Please read and enjoy...**

**RPOV**

"He's scared"

The thought of Klaus being afraid of anything was unfathomable. "Scared? Scared of what?" I shrieked while trying to keep up with Elijah's blurred vision racing around the room.

"You saw how he was" my brother finally stopped, breathing heavily as he ran an exhausted hand over his fired features. He slowly approached me, with the black duffel bag still in his hands. "He couldn't even hold his own child" Elijah muttered with a tone of disdain. I knew that he was simply disappointed. He had foolishly put all his hope in making Klaus understand the importance of family but I learnt a long time ago, that it was physically impossible for our hybrid brother to allow himself to care. To him, love was a weakness.

"That doesn't mean that he didn't care" I argued feebly.

Elijah simply shook his head, looking lost in despair. "I don't know" he weakly replied with underlying helplessness. Hayley running away had taken quite a toll on him and we all knew his emotions for her went beyond general cordiality. I knew it from the way he would look at her and now that she'd left him and also taken the nephew that he loved dearly was breaking him.

Now I watched in desolation as he slumped into the chair. His head now limply falling into his hands as he heavily sighed. I crossed my arms over my chest and inched closer to him. "So what now?" I whispered, cautiously peering down at him.

Suddenly, he shot up from the seat and placed the duffel over one shoulder. Determination pebbling his stern eyes as he headed towards the door. "If he won't look for her, then I will"

**KPOV**

Hearing the door slam after my brother and Rebekah who chased after, I muttered a 'Good riddance' and strolled back into the study. I made a beeline to my seat and fell back behind the desk, following his previous words and doing what I was good at; pouring myself another and then another.

He always thought he was right and I wasn't about to correct him.

I would allow him to believe that I had given up; I would allow him to believe that I no longer cared for my child. It was almost insulting that he thought anyone could get away from me – worse that he assumed my own child would.

The undermining of my authority and capability drove my restless thoughts into a spiral that had me reaching for the bottle again.

I scoffed at the thought…my child? He was no longer mine anymore.

Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was the vignette image flickering but I focused on the aged face, adorning a wide smile as he cradled a bundle in his arms. His eyes gleaming as he hummed the baby to a peaceful slumber. A stranger with greying hair and a thick moustache, dressed in a police uniform and not caring as the child – my child played with his badge.

Of course, I had planned on attacking him; tearing out his throat and grabbing his chest so I could crush his heart between my fingers but the sound of the delighted gurgle stopped me.

He wasn't crying.

He didn't cry.

How foolish I had been to think that I could be a father.

Thinking back to the memory, I brought the glass to my lips but was interrupted with the buzzing sound of my phone. When looking down at the name, I sighed but still answered. "You can call it off now. This search is no longer credible and I apologise for wasting your time" I muttered gravely and gasped at the bitter aftertaste of the 93 year old bourbon. Only, it turned sour at the response that followed.

"But sir, we found her"

**BPOV**

The second I finished the filing, I had jumped into my car and raced home. This past weekend had been spent fixing the store. I had even spent half my savings on reforming it; painting the walls and fixing the creaky floorboards and not to mention the unstable spiral staircase. It was because of all this, that I had barely gotten a chance to spend time with Peanut.

I felt relieved to have the remainder of Sunday as I stepped through the door. The heavy peacoat already discarded as it fell onto the coffee table.

"You're back" I smiled up at the sight of my best friend, now wiping his hands on the dishtowel. "And you're tired" he noted expertly with a concerned tone.

"Good thing I brought you some pizza" he nodded towards the kitchen.

I placed a hand on my heart and playfully swooned. "My hero" I mocked but knew the words held some truth. He had been so wonderful in taking care of Peanut while I worked and even offering a foot massage when I got back. As always he stayed with me and protected me and I don't know what I'd do without him.

"You unpacked" I noticed when he led me into the dining room. The chairs and the dining table had been laid out. When turning around, I could see he had even set up the TV and the sofas.

Jacob smiled with an easy shrug. "He fell asleep so I thought I'd get the heavy stuff ready for you"

"How was he?" I inquired, looking around anxious as I thought back to the wonderful miracle and then wondering where he could be.

Jake braced his hands on the table and stared at me with a victorious grin. "He was great. I think he's getting used to me now" he added smugly and I remembered how he used to bite at Jacob's hand and suck on his tees.

I was pulled out of my nostalgia when Jake presented the box of Pizza and sides of coleslaw and a portion of chips. "I would stay the night but I miss home" he murmured nervously.

"You miss Leah" I added knowingly. The two hated each other but somehow opposites do attract. One second they're arguing on the dance floor at Charlie and Sue's wedding. The next, they were making out in the coat closet. After that, there was no denying it.

Jacob shrugged playfully and crossed his arms. "I guess I do miss that woman" he teased and I watched as he began to slip into his jacket. His overnight bag already at his feet. "Love you Bells" he reminded me and I walked into his outstretched arms, allowing him to embrace me.

Far too soon, we broke apart and I was leading him towards the door. Before saying anything, I noticed there was a heavy silence between us. He had one hand braced on the doorway as he contemplated over something.

"You're not telling me something" I mused worriedly.

He sighed and turned to me with an apprehensive brow. "I don't know if I should" he wavered.

"Go on" I urged but couldn't help but worry over what he was going to say. It was obviously going to be bad news and I didn't know if my tired mind could take it.

After releasing a shaky breath, he reluctantly turned and fell back on the opened door. The coffee brown eyes now dangerously glazing as he darkly whispered, "He came into town again"

Silence…

…Charlie standing in front of the door…Edward shouting out my name…Edward threatening him…Edward pushing Charlie and knocking him unconscious…Cradling Charlie as blood seeped from the gash on the side of his head…Sending Edward away…

"Did he go to Charlie?" I breathed apprehensively.

"Worse" Jake replied and I snapped my eyes up to him as my breath hitched. "He came to see me"

A groan left me and I reached up to run my fingers through my hair in despair. "I'm so sorry" I apologised, hating that I had brought this upon him.

"He started saying that he could smell you on me" Jacob scoffed and shook his head. "You sure know how to pick them" he teased with a nudge to my elbow but I was still lost in thought.

I dropped my head lightly and muttered. "Leah must hate me"

"She doesn't hate you" he assured me but we both knew that Leah couldn't help but still question our friendship. She knew of Jake's previous feelings but we'd both gotten past that. "She's the one who suggested I come down and help out" Jacob revealed and I whipped up, surprised by that confession.

"Tell her I said thank you" I pleaded.

He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, steadying me. "Tell her yourself. She wants to come down for the 4th of July"

"Well my door is always opened"

I glanced back into the house where the crib was safely beside the sofa. His light snores filling the room and making it seem less empty.

"You're doing the right thing"

I whipped around to him, not surprised that he knew where my train of thought was leading to. "Am I?" I frowned. I had been second guessing this whole idea of moving across the country. Was I even cut out to do this alone? It was scary but the only thing I was sure of was that I would keep Peanut by my side, always.

His response to me was placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I just want to do right by him" I whispered against his chest, trying to prolong the moment.

He patted my chest and pulled back but left a hand on my shoulder. "And you are" he smiled. "You run with wolves and you hang with vamps. I'm sure you can handle a baby" he teased with another shake of my shoulders.

"Thank you" I sighed and withdrew to look up at him. "For everything" I clarified but as always, he took it in stride. Only leaving a small nod as he pulled the bag pack onto his shoulders.

Before leaving, he paused and peered down at me. "If you need anything, pick up the phone"

"I will" I promised.

"I mean it Bells" he eyed me for another second before pulling me into his arms and pressing his lips onto my forehead again. "I'll see you soon" he whispered and then began to walk towards his car.

I waved tiredly. "Bye"

After one last smile, I watched as his mustang disappeared down the road. When I couldn't see it anymore, I retreated back into the house and closed the door behind me, resting on it as I sighed. His disappearance left a disconcerting chill and I rushed to where the crib was.

Sure enough, his eyes were closed and this thick lashes quivered against his cheek bones. His cheeks were tainted with a rosy colour and his mouth was slightly parted as he exhaled. His chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. As always, the covers were kicked off at pooling at his feet. He did have a slight temperature; a little over 40 degrees. I checked with the doctor but was assured that it was okay. Nothing to worry about.

I could simply kneel here and just watch him and be content.

As much as I wanted to wake him up, I knew I couldn't. Instead, I slipped my hands gently beneath him and released a small gasp when cradling him. I had missed the feeling of him in my arms and how his warmth would instantly envelop me as he made me feel less alone.

"I love you" I whispered and sighed adoringly as I lightly tapped at his nose. "So much" I added and lightly rocked him. "I will never let you go" I promised, hating the idea of anyone doing such a thing to a child. "Never" I vowed and was about to start singing Sinatra to him again but my phone buzzed in my pocket.

Still cautious, I fell down on the sofa as I inched him closer to my chest. The phone now pressed against my ear. "Hey dad" I cheered, happy to hear his voice but my smile fell with the following silence that was momentarily filled with his heavy fatigued sigh. Immediately, I knew that something was wrong. "Charlie…?"

"1732UB"

"What?" I frowned, perplexed at the nonsensical response.

"Her number plate"

I gasped shakily. "You found her…"

"We found her car" he clarified but I was still horror-stricken.

"Where…?" I asked, not able to grip onto the situation.

"Channel 5"

His graven words had me frantically reaching for the remote as I switched on the TV. Pressing a few more buttons, I found the channel and another gasp left me at the sight of the large black Range Rover that had collided with the large oak tree. "Oh my God" I gasped and fell back, my hold on him delicately tightening. "Is she…?"

"She wasn't in the car" Charlie finally revealed and I sighed in gratitude.

"Thank God"

The last thing my child needed was to never have the hope of meeting their mother; or at least having the option, regardless of who she was.

"We found a few more leads and documents and I'm filing a report so I can bring them to you" he continued with a lowered voice. "I have to go honey" he hastily added and I nodded in understanding when I heard the distinct sirens and orders in the background.

"Dad…" I called before he could hang up. I could tell from the sound of his voice that he was tired. All through this, he had been so supportive and hard-working. I was lucky to have him in my life.

"Yeah Bells"

"Thank you" I replied.

There was another strange silence that followed and I was about to break it but he beat me to it. "Henrik"

"What?" I frowned.

"His name" he explained and then ended the call.

I sat there, stunned and still bewildered but was distracted with the whimper and shifting movement in my arms. "It's okay" I murmured and brought him to my chest as I soothingly rubbed his back. My cheek now placed against his but then withdrew to cradle him. "It's alright…Henrik" I murmured and smiled at the sound of the name. One arm safely wrapped around him as I looked down in awe. He was still sleeping and adorned a peaceful smile.

"Henrik Swan"

**A/N: His name…Henrik. Who would have chosen that name? Like it? Like the meaning behind it?**

**So Klaus knows where his child is… What do you think of him not trying to get him back? Thoughts on Bella? Issues with Edward? Best Friend Jacob?**

**The Burning Diamond Awards**** are back and the lovely M.M. Kaur, author of My Guardian Angel has e-mailed and asked me to donate. So, go and vote and you will have a one-shot/outtake or even a chapter to a new project. Not telling you which one so you'll have to vote and find out. You will also reciece donated works from other amazing authors; ALD15, AllyDLV, Alyona77, boycrazy30008, cullensbabymama7, emeraldphoenix23, Lorelei Candice Black, LMRaven, Luuh2311, M. M. Kaur, T1gerCat. Excited? I know I am. **

**Two days left – good luck to all the authors.**

**Thank you to all my readers, who have continuously mesmerised me with their astounding reviews. You have shown great support for this story and you made this update happen. **

**Happy Holidays. Hope you enjoy your time off and have someone to spend it with. I hope that this update was able to give you some joy. Thanks for reading. I am very grateful to have this community in my life. **


End file.
